Doctor Machamp (Character)
Dr. Machamp is a Kiken-region based superhero under the partially-secret identity of Unova-born ex-Team Rocket pokémon medical scientist Hagar Dale. After he was confirmed to quit the Team Rocket he was hired by director Howard Hopper to join the P-Squad Project at the PPP. History Team Rocket Hagar was born in Nuvema Town, Unova and started working for the Team Rocket in Viridian City, Kanto some time before they moved their headquarters to Opium City, Kiken as a pokémon medical scientist graduated as a doctor from Castelia City University, he was chosen by Giovanni to lead the Project Waterbeam, a macabre Team Rocket series of experiments made with amperone, a plasma-state artificial hormone that makes Pokémon evolve more quickly to be used as weapons. After several experiments one night TR finally made the final test with a Machop at their Opium City laboratories, Hagar lead the experiment and as the result of the experiment the machop quickly evolved into a Machoke and finally to a Machamp in less than 2 minutes, but Hagar ordered to stop the test because the Machamp was being hurt because they were applying too much amperone and it could die, but the scientists who were working on it refused to stop so in a desperate way to protect Machamp's life Hagar unplugged the amperone machines, took the Machamp with a Pokéball and ran away from the labs. Hagar ran to his house at the mountain to try to save Machamp with a secret health-swap machine he was hiding in his basement, Hagar has never tested his machine but he had no choice to pass his health to the Machamp to save it no matter if this costed his life, after he used the machine he immediately noticed he was still alive while the Machamp simply dissapeared, Hagar cried out loud in anger and ran out of his house to scream of rage in tears, surprisingly his anger and sadness were so powerful enough that he transformed into the Machamp he tried to save. Pursued by the PPP After the Machamp incident, Hagar indirectly quit Team Rocket so he was immediately unemployed and his life turned into a hell, not only Team Rocket was looking for him, but also the PPP who had been hearing both about a fugitive Team Rocket scientist involved in Project Waterbeam and a crazy Machamp who have been causing disasters through the city. Director Howard Hopper sent Blue Helmets and the secret assistance of Black Braixen to control every Machamp attack while in the search of Hagar they used their K-9 Arcanine unit. One day when the PPP finally arrested Hagar and took him to Ivory City, director Hopper interrogated him with several questions that could give the PPP important information about the Project Waterbeam and his participation on it, but one of the threatening questions made by Hopper angered Hagar so much turned him into the angry Machamp they were looking for, but the situation went so out of control that it destroyed the building leading to his scape, after knowing Hagar was the crazy Machamp, Hopper finally ordered to fuse both teams in just one to start a massive manhunt to look for him, Hopper also convoked several pokémon police squadrons from different Kiken cities and towns to report about his presence and cooperate in his detention, the PPP also advertised in several media to ask for the population for reports about Hagar and the Machamp in case they saw him. While Hagar was far from both Opium City and Ivory City, he finally arrived Mariani City where he decided to go undercover to avoid being seen by the people, but Team Rocket arrived first and treated them like a traidor and used other pokémon treated as a result from his project against him, Hagar kept running away until an army of Team Rocket soldiers surrounded him, unfortunalely for him the PPP army also arrived and Team Rocket started attacking them with their amperoned pokémon, the attack also involved innocent population of both pokémon and humans that was on the street, Hagar couldn't resist seeing such destruction and suddenly got andered and turned into Machamp and destroyed some TR's armored vehicles, Hopper talked to the Machamp to arrest him again, but suddenly Team Rocket's main tank commanded by Charles and Manson shot a bullet aimed at Hopper's tank, but before it could reach them the Machamp caught the bullet with his hand and threw it back to Charles and Manson's tank which was evacuated before it was destroyed by the bullet and smashed by Hagar leaving TR's army unarmed. Hopper forgave Hagar after knowing he cared about their people so he invited him to work for the PPP. Category:Main Characters Category:Dr. Machamp Category:The P-Squad Category:PPP members Category:PPP Category:Former Team Rocket Members Category:Superheroes